There have been many devices made for use in teaching and practicing the techniques required for attaining success in bowling. Some of these devices are rather large and are adapted to be used in conjunction with a standard bowling alley. Other devices have been suggested for use in basements but these are large and of rugged construction and cannot be readily moved or carried from one location to another location. Other types of devices include instruments or markings for indicating to a bowler the proper locations over which a bowling ball should move in order to knock down the pins. In the field of dancing, there have been instructional devices for illustrating the proper positioning of the feet for accomplishing a desired dance. There have been games, such as checkers and hopscotch, imprinted on plastic sheets for use where desired. There are numerous golfing aids for positioning on surfaces for practicing different techniques such as putting. However, applicant is not aware of any good teaching and practicing device for aiding the development of proper bowling techniques that is readily understandable and easy to use and which may also be folded into a compact package so that it may be readily carried from one location to a distant location and used on any surface as desired.